


I Will Remember

by Sparks_And_Ink



Series: Sterek Stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Short & Sweet, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_And_Ink/pseuds/Sparks_And_Ink
Summary: Stiles doesn't remember.But he wants to.





	I Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The banner below belongs to me. Do not use without permission.

 

Stiles doesn't remember Derek anymore.

He doesn't remember the day they met. He doesn't remember the crisp, cool air around him or a gruff voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. He doesn't remember a spark of fear and then recognition in his chest. He doesn't remember his sweaty palms or his panicked heartbeat as he tried desperately to explain.

He doesn't remember their first kiss. He doesn't remember Derek's tender hands cupping his jaw, holding him as if he could break at any moment. He doesn't remember Derek's guilt afterwards, his excuses of age and the future and his history. He doesn't remember silencing him with a second kiss, not letting him go until the guilt bled from his body like the crimson liquid he was too used to seeing.

He doesn't remember their little fights or the way they would communicate. He doesn't remember subtle glares or his hoarse voice from hours of pointless shouting. He doesn't remember Derek's clenched jaw or his guilty eyes that could never decide what color to be. He doesn't remember holding Derek tightly afterwards, doesn't remember apologizing until they both fell asleep, curled around each other.

He doesn't remember their first time. He doesn't remember the feeling of Derek's skin under his fingertips or the desperate sounds the werewolf would make. He doesn't remember carding his fingers through Derek's silky black hair, tugging at the strands just to hear the man whine. He doesn't remember the constant pleasure or the overwhelming feeling of perfection as the were' moved within him steadily, the sound of his heavy breathing in his ear.

He doesn't remember the loss of Derek. He doesn't remember the werewolf's voice as he begged the witch to let Stiles go, doesn't remember his voice cracking. He doesn't remember the feeling of cold fingers on his temples, the feeling of dread that overwhelms your body until you feel like you're dying. He doesn't remember Derek's arms around him as he carried him home.

He should. He should remember Derek. He should remember his quirks, his likes, his dislikes, his ticks, his tells. He should remember the smell of Derek's skin, the scent of evergreen and ash. He should remember the feeling of Derek's hand in his, the way his eyes would crinkle at the corners when he could find it in himself to smile. He should remember the sound of Derek's laugh. He should remember how to make him happy.

He doesn't, though.

But he's determined to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. Come visit


End file.
